Just A Little Snack
by JRedd7272
Summary: Jenny decides to have herself a little snack. Madness ensues. (More to it, it gets ugly. You've been warned.)


**Heyo. I've had some rough times again yesterday. But don't worry, it's nothing too concerning or anything like that. Don't want any of you to worry.**

**But I had this little concept in my mind again, and I wanna express it by making this into a fanfic.**

**Since this is rated M, this may be my most disturbing fic I have ever made. But it's about Jenny, so you may have expected something so sinister from this girl.**

**Anyway, here it is. I hope ya enjoy.**

**P.S.: This is not, I repeat, NOT a lemon. It's only rated M because of many disturbing and gorey details, along with TONS of blood.**

* * *

***scene: Cephalon HQ***

Caleb walks around one of the darkest areas of the whole HQ. He had no idea what was even in this large, dark room, but he was curious to find out soon enough. He has his Deepsea Metro outfit, and held his Octo Shot tightly in the palms of his hands.

As he continued to sneak around to find out what's hidden deep within the darkness, he is suddenly alerted by a voice.

"Over there!"

It was a girl's voice. Caleb looked around, but saw no one. He even aims his Octo Shot all around the darkness. But yet again, he saw nothing but the deep blackness that this room held.

Suddenly, five Octolings surrounded Caleb. All of these Octolings were just normal soldiers, not elites. But they all sinisterly smile as they point their own Octo Shot at the eighth Agent.

"I want to know why you're after me now." Caleb demanded, not flinching from even the sight of this group.

"Aww, we wanted you to return someday, Caleb!" One of the Octolings chuckled.

"So fine to see you come back after a long day's work... hee hee, you gotta lot of nerve!" Another said.

"Plus, we had another person try to talk to us," The former added, "And lemme tell you, she really hates the army. She may even know you, so I think it's possible that-"

Before the girl can continue, Caleb lunged at the Octoling and roughly grabs her by her right arm.

"Where is Aaliyah?!" Caleb yelled. The other Octolings growled at Caleb's sudden movement. So then they all began to shoot at the same exact time.

Caleb quickly lets go of the girl, and then slides out of the way of the incoming shots. Then he holds onto his own Octo Shot, and begins shooting at all the Octolings. From just those shots, only two of them got splatted.

The remaining two kept on shooting, but Caleb hides in his ink from the shots from last time, and once he was done, he emerged from the ink puddle and threw a Splat Bomb at them. They did dodge.

But Caleb splatted the Octolings by continuing to shoot.

Caleb turns back, and he saw that the last Octoling who he got a hold of ran away, as she is no longer there. That made Caleb get more angry, but also more worried for Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah!" Caleb called out.

"C-Caleb?"

Caleb gasped as he immediately recognized the voice. He felt the voice coming from a north direction from where he is at right now, so he sprinted over there as soon as possible.

And there, he saw Aaliyah, awkwardly standing around, but also anxious.

"Oh, thank cod you're okay," Caleb sighed in relief, "When I saw those Octolings take you, I got even more worried. I'm so sorry, Aaliyah."

"It... It's okay, Caleb," Aaliyah said, "A-And plus, um... they didn't even host a prison cell for me. It's like... they forgot, or they were trying to get one."

"Well, I don't care what they tried, I just care that you're safe." Caleb responded. And he gently hugs Aaliyah. Aaliyah hugs him back, and the two Octolings blushed slightly.

They pull away from the hug a few seconds later, and Caleb gestures that they should get ready to leave. So they begin to walk out.

"Jenny!" A female voice can be heard up above. Aaliyah stopped in her tracks once she heard that.

"W-What's going on up there...?" She questioned, looking upwards.

"Jenny again?" Caleb added, also curious on what's happening. Caleb looked both ways to know if anyone else is coming, but there was no one, so Caleb looks up and just sees the dark gray ceiling.

The two could only heard what was happening.

* * *

***scene: Jenny's office***

Jenny was sitting on the small chair near her desk, sharpening her Octo Sword. She wanted to make sure it was malicious and pointy for the next mission she decides to go on. Or whatever kind of stuff Octavio offers her to do.

"Jenny!"

Jenny turns her head to listen to the voice.

"What?" Jenny called out. But the person making that voice didn't exactly hear her.

"JENNY!" That same girl called out the murderer's name again, this time even louder and more angrier. Jenny got more ticked off when she didn't hear the first time.

"WHAT?!" Jenny snapped.

"Can you PLEASE at least unlock and open your door when people speak to you?" The female voice called out.

"Abigail, I am not speaking to worthless specimen like you. Quit wasting my time." Jenny scoffed. The girl, known as Abigail, didn't really take such an insult so lightly.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed.

"You heard me! I made my point! I am not letting any idiots wander into my office for anything whatsoever!" Jenny shouted.

"Open the d**n door, Jenny! I want to speak with you!" Abigail commanded.

"I'm busy! Get lost!" Jenny growled. That did it. The sound of loud footsteps can be heard, and they get louder, which signals that Abigail was getting closer.

Jenny sighs in annoyance, and grabs her ultimate edge knife that was sitting on her desk. Then she grabs her shades and throws them on the floor.

_"You asked for this, stalker." _Jenny thought. The doorknob can be seen turning. But it was locked from the inside, which was wear Jenny was at. So that obviously didn't work at all.

Abigail punches the door, and a small hole was made. She grumbles constantly as she reaches over to grab the knob on the other side. Jenny hid the knife behind her back so Abigail wouldn't see what was gonna happen. But it would be close to what was gonna happen.

Abigail unlocks the door, and then she slams it open. Abigail is revealed to have tan skin, and short black hair with front and back tips, with the front tips being much larger. She was an elite Octoling, so she had the seaweed on the sides of her hair. But she still donned the usual Neo Octoling Armor.

She was furious.

"I don't have super-sonic hearing, Jenny! When I say you need to open the door, you have to do it!" Abigail yelled.

"Oh, please. We're both elites. I can do whatever I want." Jenny scoffed.

"We're speaking to the boss together, Jenny! What did you not understand?!" Abigail stated.

"You didn't explain it in the first place, idiot. You just get so. Worked. Up." Jenny finalized. That really made Abigail the most angry she has ever been.

"THIS IS CEPHALON HQ! YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW ORDERS!" She screeched. And she pulled out her Octo Shot as a defense tactic. But that was a terrible, _terrible _mistake.

In quick speed, Jenny approached Abigail and stabbed her straight in the chest. Abigail gasped loudly, and her shades fell off, revealing her wide, purple eyes.

Abigail falls onto the floor, laying on her belly after the stab has taken place. Jenny snarls at the weakened girl, and then stabs her 2 more times from her back. Abigail screamed in pain.

And then she died just like that.

"Think you're so smart..." Jenny mumbled. Still holding onto her bloodied knife, she roughly grabs the dead Abigail, and carries her to the secret cellar.

* * *

***back down at the floor below (at the part when the stab happened...)***

_STAB!_

Aaliyah yelped once she heard that sounds. She whimpers and starts shaking violently. Her eyes shrink from her fear, and tears start to well up in her eyes.

Caleb also got a bit scared. Just the stabbing sound was the most painful that he has ever heard. But then his concern started to overwhelm him again, as he saw Aaliyah with a very frightened look.

"Aaliyah, what's wrong?" Caleb asked. Aaliyah put her hands over her mouth, trying to stop tears from coming too quickly. She faced Caleb with that same scared look.

She just shook her head side to side.

"I-I wanna go home..." Aaliyah cried.

"Okay, hold my hand. Let's go." Caleb offered. Aaliyah slowly nodded, and she grabs Caleb's hand. Together, the two thoroughly escaped the deep wonders of Cephalon HQ.

* * *

***back at Aaliyah's apartment***

The two Octolings made it back to their home. The first stop they headed to was Aaliyah's room. As soon as the two arrived, Aaliyah immediately sat down on her bed. Her fear seemed to have died down a bit, but she really felt ashamed of herself.

"That was close. Who knows what would've happened if we got spotted..." Caleb mumbled. Aaliyah just makes a small sad noise as she lowers her head down, closing her eyes.

Caleb immediately caught onto that, and his concern grew bigger.

"What's the matter, Aaliyah?" The eighth Agent questioned. Aaliyah opened her eyes to look at him.

"They... they say that... it's okay to make mistakes," Aaliyah said, "They say making mistakes is all part of who we are. But... every time _I _do a mistake, I always face consequences, even if that includes in me being yelled at by anyone..."

"Oh, Aaliyah..." Caleb sighed, showing a sad look. Aaliyah looked at her hands.

"W... What even is my purpose in life?" She asked herself. Her frown grew wider as her face scrunched up, getting more sad, even to breaking down at this point.

"I-Is my whole existence just to be hated because of who I am?" She asked again, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"No, no no no, not at all, Aaliyah. P-Please don't cry." Caleb begged. He sits on the bed and wraps his right arm around Aaliyah. Ali calmed down a bit, and she leans her head on Caleb's shoulder.

"You shouldn't think of it that way. There are friends that appreciate you for who you are." Caleb assured.

"E... Even you...?" Aaliyah questioned. Caleb nodded.

"You... Y-You don't hate me... d-do you?" Aaliyah asked.

"Not at all." Caleb said with a small smile. Aaliyah then wraps Caleb in her own hug. And Caleb kept her close.

_"Gosh darn it, Jenny. What have you done to this poor girl..." _Caleb thought.

* * *

***scene: mysterious cellar***

Jenny stepped down, still holding onto her dead captive. She didn't bother to grab the flashlight, as she wasn't in the mood to just put her there and be gone with it.

Jenny devilishly smiles as she looks around. She can still clearly see that dead bodies on the floor in front of her, and to the left and right of the room. Not to mention it also raised her hopes when she saw the ones hanging on a hook.

The insane Octoling throws Abigail on the ground, and then threatens the dead body by showing her knife. Of course, since Abigail was already dead, she didn't respond to seeing the blood-smeared knife.

"THINK YOU CAN JUST DECIDE TO BREAK INTO MY OFFICE, HUH?" Jenny tilts her head to one side, her eyes shrinking and her creepy smile getting wider. She raises the knife at high speeds.

_STAB_

Again, Jenny stabs Abigail in the chest, with even more blood spurting out, some even got on her skin. There was already too much on her knife, which was drowned in blood at this point.

"YOU WANNA BREAK IN AND PROVE YOUR BETTER? YOU'RE JUST MAKING ME DESPERATE FOR MORE." Jenny insanely giggles. She holds onto her bloodied knife, and then aims it at Abigail's head.

Jenny shoves the knife at Abigail's forehead, and blood began to spray as soon as that stab happened. But Jenny didn't stop there. She went _beyond _that.

She grabs the knife, still stuck on Abigai's head, and takes it out, but then starts moving the knife up and down on the part where the stab happened. And slowly, but surely, Abigail's head gets a little cut open, that Jenny can see the insides.

Even more blood began to cover the half-open face of Abigail. Jenny drops her knife and grabs two handfuls of the blood, and then she starts licking it.

Licking and licking and licking. Jenny's long, blood-smelling tongues circled around the small pool of blood that was located in the palm of both of her hands. She slurped it all once she was halfway done.

Remaining blood appeared on her upper lip, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. She didn't even choke during her blood slurping. She just devoured it like a demon from hell, and didn't bother to stop.

But Jenny wasn't even done with her situation. And no, not even the blood from Abigail's half-open face is what Jenny is craving for now.

"I'M THE ELITE CAPTAIN, B***H. NOW YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE FOR MESSING WITH ME." Jenny growled. She grabs the knife again, and once and slams it down on Abigail's chest, with a tiny bit more blood coming out.

Jenny did the same thing to the head, and moves the knife up and down to cut the dead girl's body open. She kept going and going, with more blood spraying like a waterfall, and it kept going faster the more that Jenny kept cutting, with more small blood-waterfalls appearing.

Soon, from the area down to half up Abigail's chest, more blood came, and Jenny could now locate Abigail's organs. She stared at them as some of them began to fall off the body, with a blood puddle forming below them.

Jenny snarled as she shows an insane smile, her pupils still shrunken to show her insane state. She grabs the biggest organ that fell out, and then squeezes it to see if more blood is gonna spray.

Only a little bit did, but Jenny didn't mind that. Cause she had something else in her mind.

She kneels down to the half-open body, and starts slurping on some of the puddles of blood. She sucked as many blood as she can like a vampire, not leaving a single drop behind. She made quiet giggling noises as she continued to slurp.

Some of the blood she sucked up got stuck into her fangs, but she didn't mind that at all. In fact, it made her hungry for more. She puts her hands on the remaining blood puddles, and gets two handfuls of them again.

And then she licks those handfuls as well. Like before, she didn't choke at all during that. She gulped down every little drop, and made sure there was no drop remaining on her hands.

"I'M NOT DONE YET, TRAITOR! FEEL THE PAIN OF THE 9TH CIRCLE OF HELL!" Jenny giggled. She grabs Abigail's big organ again, now amused from looking at it.

And then Jenny starts gnawing at the organ, snarling and biting it like a wild animal. She dug her fangs deep into the organs, and proceeded to keep gnawing, with every little spray of blood pushed out from every gnaw Jenny managed to do.

After 2 more minutes of that gnawing, the bite mark from the organ got weakened, and Jenny had enough strength in her fangs to finally rip that bit apart. It did so, and Jenny gulps down the small bite.

"EEEYAAAAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Jenny starts insanely laughing as she enjoys this dark, bloody moment like no other time. But she wasn't even done with her time yet. Far from it, actually.

Jenny grabs a smaller organ from Abigail this time, and begins gnawing on that one as well. The same process from last time ensues, which just pleases Jenny even more.

However, with this organ, it only took one minute and thirty seconds this time to get a small bite off of it. And it tasted pretty similarly to the last one Jenny had. It made her a bit disappointed, but she was grateful for having a taste.

"AND NOW...!" Jenny snarled. She once again grabs her knife, and cuts off Abigail's arms and legs off. Then she went for her neck, and all of her body parts just came out, all separated from that.

Blood began to spill all throughout the cuts, and the puddles just get bigger the more Jenny left them alone. But there is no time to waste.

Jenny starts aiming for the large blood puddles that formed as soon as they came, and she starts sucking on them. At this point, her fangs are gonna be covered with every inch of blood that she tasted on just this one girl.

Elite Captain Jenny Takonochi: the woman who fed off a girl's insides, and tasted almost all of her blood.

10 minutes after that, the leaking blood slowed down, and Jenny was now done at this point as she stared at the dead, ripped apart Abigail in front of her. There was blood around all of Jenny's body. Not one body part was freed from the thick, red liquid.

"I GET MY WAY THROUGH GENOCIDE. F**K THE WHOLE WORLD. EVERYONE IS GONNA DIE!" Jenny yelled in an insane tone. And then she evilly laughs as some blood drops down from the woman's body.

Then she leaves the cellar, grabbing her knife on the way out. She closes the cellar and makes sure it's locked, so no one can be able to break in the next time.

Jenny then walked along the hallways, with blood footprints of her boots came to every step she took. Not to mention every other drop of blood that kept coming down, too, as more and more just kept coming down.

Some Octolings looked at Jenny and got scared. Some of them even whimpered and screamed.

"Jenny!" An Octoling boy yelled in fear. Jenny snarls angrily at the boy, and points her bloodied knife at him.

"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE," She commanded, "DON'T SAY A D**N WORD. TALK ABOUT THIS TO ANYONE, AND I WILL DO MY SESSION TO YOU NEXT. UNDERSTAND?"

The Octoling boy nodded in response, and then he ran off. Jenny just smirks as soon as she sees everyone run away from her. Like any other blood-filled moment, it just made her more happy and amused.

She digs into her pocket and pulls out a walkie talkie. She hands give that device a little blood stuck on it as soon as she touched it. She held the button with her thumb and leaned her mouth closer to the speaking part of the device.

"Alfred... do I have some news for you." She giggled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep. That's it. Just a quick concept that suddenly came into mind, and wanna release. Yeah, this ain't normal at all. Jenny is not even normal. :p**

**That's all tho, guys. I gotta get working on canon fanfics now. Stay Fresh, and I will see you all next time for more.**


End file.
